


Jodi gets an education.

by mistymadam



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistymadam/pseuds/mistymadam
Summary: Sam tells his mother, she doesn't need to know something..big mistake.





	Jodi gets an education.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a drabble . posted quick so I wouldn't change my mind.

Jodi gets an education

It started off by accident like most things do. Jodi hears a conversation that she wasn’t supposed to hear about a certain book that was popular with the ladies at the moment.

Abigail “oh my life my mom is only reading it now, poor dad I bet he’s shitting himself”

Sam “she will be reading fan fiction next, then your dad can watch out”

“pierre where have we put the cable ties” Sebastian puts on a high squeaky voice in an attempt to mimic Caroline. ”and grab a nice big carrot from the shop”

“whats fan fiction” Jodi asked 

“Nothing you need to know about mom” Sam goes red while Abigail & Sebastian try to hide their sniggers.

So later that night while Kents engrossed in his tv show Jodi turns on the computer. Types fanfiction into the search and starts to read. 

To start with she’s overwhelmed by the sheer amount of what look like short stories. Based on everything, films tv shows, books video games you name it, its on there. She looks for one of her favourite books and starts from there. Looking at the tags on each story she is shocked by the amount of stuff she doesn’t know. 

Well Jodi is no prude just a bit out of the loop and is very curious now. It’s been a long time since she has read any romance and this looks fun. She looks over at Kent who isn’t taking any notice of her and clicks on a story. An hour later she can’t believe what she’s read, yes there was a lot of sex she wasn’t complaining about that, but this wasn’t the porn she remembered, this had a story to it that she was actually enjoying in its own right.

She feels a bit weird when she realises that most of the characters are a lot younger than her. Mainly around Sam’s age. Well that’s the way it is she supposes no ones gonna write stories about middle aged blokes who can only get it going once a week, she blushes and giggles to herself at that thought. 

Kent turns off the tv and heads to bed, Jodi tells him she will be in in a bit “Just finish reading this thing about H.R ... “ and he’s gone .

By 3 am Jodi’s eyes have stopped working properly, a mixture of tiredness and tears. Reading about a young man reliving his abusive childhood through nightmares, nearly had her running to her boys rooms just to cuddle them and make sure they were okay.

This was a world of fiction she needed in her life, where stereotypes didn’t exist, where helpless young virgins didn’t get carried away by the charms of a dark handsome stranger. It wasn’t really the sex that had her gripped it was the emotions. She can’t remember ever feeling so deeply about a book.

She’s had to do a few searches for phrases she didn’t know, not all of them sexual. She just hopes she’s deleted the answers enough so Sebastian doesn’t find them when he checks the computer over. That would be embarrassing, but she could always blame Kent.

Jodi is happy, she’s found something she likes, something that’s just hers. She did think of telling Caroline about it but Caroline would think she had turned into an old perve.

So whenever anyone asks her what she does in her spare time, Jodi looks at them innocently and says

“I like sleeping”


End file.
